A Plan
by writingismypower
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been distant with each other ever since Hermione had gotten herself a boyfriend. A few of their friends had noticed and decided to come up with a plan to bring them closer...SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**The Plan**

writingismypower

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have been distant with each other ever since Hermione had gotten herself a boyfriend. A few of their friends had noticed and decided to come up with a plan to bring them closer. However, when the plan was put into action, something went wrong and changed Harry and Hermione's perspective towards each other forever. Now their friends must deal with Hermione's boyfriend who happened to be Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend, and also the aftermath.

It was Christmas vacation when the plan was created. A group of Gryffindors sat at a table in the corner of the Common Room. Lavender Brown was sitting on her boyfriend's lap, laughing at a joke that her girlfriend, Parvati Patil, who was sitting across from her on a separate chair, had told. Dean Thomas was exchanging laughs with Seamus as his girlfriend laughed. Neville smiled uncomfortably. The group had invited the shy boy to the table when seeing him alone, reading a Herbology book. He was glad everyone was laughing at their conversation and not at him.

"I can't believe my mum refused to take me to Sweden!" Lavender complained for the hundredth time after the joke was done.

"You should have done better on your last Transfiguration test," said Parvati, smiling. Her friend stuck out her tongue. Dean kissed the side of Lavender's neck, nuzzling his nose against it to take her scent.

"At least you can stay with me," he whispered and Lavender giggled. She turned around and straddled her boyfriend. Then the full-blown snogging session began.

The two stopped when their friends shouted their disgust at the saliva swapping that was being displayed.

Lavender gave her boyfriend one last kiss before resuming to sit, tamed, on Dean's lap.

Their attention turned to Hermione who was content with reading a textbook near the fireplace. She was oblivious to the laughs and chit chat that was taking place around her and had her sole attention towards the text. She was smiling a bit as if she shared a secret with the book on her lap.

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened, revealing a tired Harry. He had just returned from the library where he was finishing some long term assignments.

He stopped behind a couch and Hermione looked up at the sound. The small smile had disappeared from her face and was now replaced by an emotionless mask.

"Hey, Hermione..."

"Hi, Harry," she answered softly. Harry smiled shortly. An awkward silence fell between them. He stared at her eyes and she with his.

"How are you?" he finally asked.

"Fine and you?"

"Fine. How's Ron?"

"He sent me a letter. I think he sent you one too."

"Okay."

Hermione removed her eyes away from Harry, and Harry, taking it as a short dismissal, gave a goodbye wave that Hermione couldn't see and retreated to his dormitory.

"What happened with the two of them?" asked Dean, voicing a question that everyone was thinking.

"Yeah, they used to be so close...as close as you can get with a boy and a girl before going on to the dating territory..."

"They were past that it seemed. But then Ron asked Hermione out and that all changed," Parvati said sadly

"Harry kissed Hermione the day after Ron asked her out. He didn't know that at the time. It's awkward now because Hermione didn't say anything back and Harry just left. They haven't talked about it or anything since," informed Neville who was watching Hermione. He looked back at the group to find everyone staring at him. "What? You guys didn't know?"

Lavender got up from Dean's lap. _"No_. And why didn't we know, Parvati? We're supposed to know about everything that happens here!"

"I don't know. I guess we're losing our touch," said Parvati who sounded truly worried.

"Sorry, I thought everyone knew," shrugged Neville.

"I knew Harry liked her!" Seamus exclaimed. "But I thought Hermione liked him too..."

"_Of course!_ Hermione does like Harry but couldn't say no to Ron."

"Why?" asked Dean. Lavender turned to her boyfriend.

"Oh, you guys know Ron! He was always jealous of Harry. Remember fourth year? Hermione's too nice to refuse Ron."

Lavender rounded the table and faced the whole group. Her mind was working overtime as she tried to figure out a plan.

"Harry and Hermione are in love with each other. They used to have picnics together--without Ron. They'd come back from them and look so _happy_ and carefree. Hermione would always blush when he touched her and—oh, the way they looked at each other! They can even finish each other's sentences, for Merlin's sake. Remember when Harry would lay his head on Hermione's lap during the nights when they would stay up together and she'd run her hand through his hair? Ron looked _soooo _jealous then! They're a perfect match, obviously. Ron's being a jerk for taking her away from Harry," she said loudly but not loud enough to catch the attention of everyone else in the room.

"W-What should we do then?" Neville asked, being the first to speak after Lavender's rant.

"We get Hermione and Harry together. Ron's gone off on his vacation with the family. Harry and Hermione are here without her boyfriend. It's our chance!"

"How?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," said Lavender who suddenly looked downcast. Then she smiled. "But I will find out a solution."

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," she said as she rushed from the table and to the girl's dormitory.

"I'll go talk to her," Parvati offered, trying not to laugh at her friend's behavior. She waved a goodbye to her friends and left the table.

"Lavender might be on to something," said Seamus to Dean. The boy smiled and nodded.

Neville was beginning to regret telling them what he had seen when he walked in on Harry and Hermione's study session in the library. Whatever Lavender was planning...everyone would have to be prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione have been distant with each other ever since Hermione had gotten herself a boyfriend. A few of their friends had noticed and decided to come up with a plan to bring them closer. However, when the plan was put into action, something went wrong and changed Harry and Hermione's perspective towards each other forever. Now their friends must deal with Hermione's boyfriend who happened to be Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend, and also the aftermath.

"Hermione! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you at the library!" Lavender exclaimed giddily as she made her way to the table where Hermione was currently seated. The girl gave her roommate a wary glance.

"Lavender, I'm _always_ in the library," Hermione pointed out in a bored tone. Her roommate could be a little annoying and all she wanted right now was some peace and quiet.

"Oh," Lavender didn't take the hint and instead, pulled out a chair and sat herself down so that she was across from Hermione. "_So. _What are you going to send Ron for Christmas?"

"Um," Hermione stuttered, "I don't know, really. Er...why?"

"Oh, never mind. I was thinking of getting Harry something..."

"Harry? Aren't you dating Dean, Lavender?" Hermione asked, her book forgotten.

"Yeah, but you have to admit...Harry is _hot_." Hermione blushed at Lavender's blatant statement then gave the girl a stern look.

"Lavender, cheating on your boyfriend is like a sin. Dean is so nice to you and you want to betray him? Besides, Harry is not that kind of person. He would never do such a thing."

Lavender shrugged. "You're right," she said finally. "I'll go see Dean later. Have a snog or something. Anyways, I didn't expect you to act like that when I was talking about Harry. Do you like him or something?"

"No!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, looking at her roommate with a wild expression. She glanced around the library but luckily, no one was near their area. "I'm with Ron, Lavender!"

"Well, you and Harry are still friends no matter who you date. Ever since Ron asked you out, you and Harry never spend a moment alone like you used to. Don't you miss that?"

"Yes," answered Hermione reluctantly. She looked over at her friend, wondering why Lavender was asking all sorts of questions. "What should I do? Harry and I used to spend every moment together. I miss being with him, laughing..."

"Then invite him to a study session or something. Connect again. If you're scared that Ron will get jealous or something, he doesn't have to know. He's on vacation after all," Lavender smiled. She patted Hermione's arm in motherly fashion and before Hermione could speak another word, she headed off to find her boyfriend.

Hermione was left alone with her thoughts. No one was crazy enough to be in the library during vacation except for Hermione and Madam Pince (but only because it was her job as school librarian).

Ever since the kiss had happened, Hermione couldn't think of Harry without seeing that unbidden image of the time in the library. She was with Ron; it was wrong to think of her best friend like that. She sometimes wondered why Harry had kissed her. Maybe he was just confused and caught up in the secluded, alone moment. After all, Harry would never be disloyal to Ron like that. He was _confused_; that's why he kissed Hermione. Just that.

The kiss was unexpected. One moment Harry and Hermione were laughing over a memory of when they were younger. Then suddenly, Harry kissed her. When Harry had used his tongue...Merlin, Hermione forgot about everything. Maybe it was because _Harry_ had given her the tongue. Ron had kissed her the day he asked her out and yes, he used his tongue but Harry...woah.

And the way he caressed her sides when she had her back against the table, and Harry had her pinned with his body. He treated her as if she was fragile and precious.

His lips were insistent, pressing against hers with urgency but still caressed hers at the same time. He planted light kisses all over her face and then her neck where her weakest spot was exposed to Harry's wonderful lips. Hermione couldn't say anything but found herself responding, pushing Harry's back so that he was pressed closer to her. Then he brought his lips back up and Hermione met him again.

They had pulled away, gasping for air. Harry smiled, brushing a strand of her hair away and looked at Hermione straight in her eyes.

Hermione was feeling a bit warm as she thought of that moment with her best friend. She knew she was blushing too, which only added to the guilt of her actually enjoying the thought.

Then, after that snog with Harry, Hermione had chosen to say the worst thing.

"I'm dating Ron."

She knew she was being a child by ignoring Harry's attempt to talk to her. To be honest, Hermione was scared. If Harry decided to say something to her, it may break her. It may lead her to do things that she'd regret later on.

"H-Harry?"

Harry looked up from his game of chess against Dean and saw Hermione. He dropped the pawn that was in his hand. She was uncertainly playing with her hands. Her hair was tied in a messy but cute ponytail. She was wearing her uniform without the robes (short skirt with blouse and a tie) even though it was the holidays. Harry thought she looked beautiful.

"Hermione. Hi," he breathed, standing up from his seat. Dean quickly hid a smirk and excused himself from the game but Harry didn't notice.

"Hi," Hermione said, immediately captured by his beautiful green eyes. "I was wondering since we haven't hung out much...would you like to study with me or something?"

"Sure!" Harry answered immediately, smiling his brightest smile. He was elated. After talking with Dean, he was going to do the same with Hermione but was glad she asked first. Maybe Lav talked to her or something.

"Great. Um...how about I meet you up in your room? It'll only take a few minutes; I have to get my stuff."

Harry nodded anxiously and Hermione gave him a small smile.

She walked backwards as she waved a nervous and short goodbye. Harry watched her disappear up the girl's dormitory and only noticed Neville when he tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Neville!"

"Hey, er...you want a butterbeer?" Neville asked nervously. Harry smiled at his friend and accepted. He loved butterbeer. "And here's one for Hermione, er, only if she wants it. And she should, it's, er, great stuff."

"Yeah," Harry muttered distractedly, watching Hermione as she gave him a small, shy glance before heading up the boy's dormitory. He quickly excused himself and followed her.

After the coast was clear, Lavender, Dean and Neville gathered in a huddle with Parvati and Seamus joining only moments later.

"Alright, so Parvati, you put the Attraction potion in the butterbeer, right?"

The Indian girl nodded, knowing that Lavender meant the potion that would increase Hermione and Harry's romantic attraction towards each other.

"And Neville, you gave it to Harry and Hermione?"

Neville let out a meek 'yes', inwardly hoping that the plan would work.

"Alright… so, people...let's wait to see how our plan turns out."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry handed Hermione her butterbeer. He popped the cap off his and took a small sip from his favorite drink. He smacked his lips at the instant warmth he felt.

Hermione did the same with hers, only she was talking a longer gulp from her drink.

"Woah, slow down, Hermione," teased Harry as he pulled the bottle away from her hands. Accidentally, his hand brushed up against hers, causing Hermione to quickly jerk away.

"S-sorry. I was just really thirsty," explained Hermione. Harry could tell she was nervous--this being the first time in a long time where they were alone. She turned away and sat herself behind a desk, opening her textbook in a swift motion.

Harry sat himself behind a desk that was about 5 feet away. He watched as Hermione took out her pack of parchments and ink bottles and neatly arranged it so that three quills were laid out in front of her and one ink bottle was set in front of her text book. Harry loved to watch her get organized; it was so..._Hermione_ to take studying so seriously. Somehow, she felt his gaze and caught his eye. Harry, with his cheeks flustered, turned his attention back to his textbook.

She only wanted to study with him--that was _it_. Her feelings were made clear that night in the library. Merlin, Harry was so stupid for even thinking that she would return his affections!

Hermione and him were never meant to be, albeit they used to hang out frequently--without Ron. They were never meant to be even though Hermione had seemed to like it when Harry walked with her through the halls and around the lake, when he would always carry her stuff and sometimes help her knit, when they would be alone and Harry would tickle her until she was on the verge of tears and lay there, gasping for breath, eyes filled with mirth.

But, Merlin, did it take a long time for Harry to actually kiss her. At first he would always dismiss the tingling in his leg or arm or wherever Hermione's hand would touch him. He'd ignore the heat in his cheeks in which Hermione would kiss every time she saw him and blamed it on the weather. He would look away when he noticed Hermione talking to another boy.

He realized his feelings _before _Ron had asked Hermione out so he didn't exactly betray his best friend by kissing her that night...right?

On that night, he knew it was the right moment when he saw the last person leaving the library. Hermione had smiled and that smile—so beautiful, so innocent—acted as a catalyst for the whirlwind of fluttering butterflies that started up in his stomach. His palms had begun to sweat and his throat closed up so that no words could be spoken. Hermione didn't know how her eyes, which were rapidly reading the pages, caused him to become so entranced that he would forget how to read. He had nervously dipped his quill into the ink bottle.

Hermione suddenly laughed.

Harry, curious, had asked what was so funny and Hermione answered something about their younger years and that led to a whole long conversation. Then she went back to her reading, content and comfortable.

He dotted an 'i" on his parchment even though he only written three sentences of his essay.

He would have just continued like that if it weren't for Hermione's next move.

She had walked around the table and like a sneaky little witch, she crept up behind him and suddenly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

He had jumped when he felt her hot breath against his. He tightened his grip on the quill. Her hand squeezed his shoulder and that was it.

Next thing he knew, he had her against the table, arms trapping her and gripping the edge of the table. He ravaged her mouth, his own punishing hers for being so cute, so kissable...it all happened so quickly that Hermione didn't even make a sound. Hermione reacted instantly. With his heart soaring, he kissed her, deciding to use the tongue as well and suppressed a groan when tasting the sweet, oh so delicious interior of her mouth. She had her arms around his and was pulling him closer so that his body flat against hers. His heart soared!

_She felt the same._

He moved to her neck and she tilted her head back to give him better excess. She trembled under his kisses, surrendering herself. He nibbled, bit, and licked the side of her slender neck, his mind and heart exploding at the feeling. Then Harry moved back up and captured her mouth with his, groaning.

After the heavy snogging, he pulled back, a bit anxious as to what she was going to say. He saw that a strand of hair was covering her eyes and moved it gently with his hand. Oh, how he loved her.

He didn't expect Hermione to say anything romantic or exciting. But what she said...what broke his heart completely--was neither.

Harry shook his head, realizing he was staring again and lapsing into a memory that should be forgotten.

They were supposed to be studying. Only studying...just like they used to do.

His hand found his butterbeer, and he lifted it to his mouth, taking another long gulp. He thought he felt a small tingle go through his body when he swallowed but passed it as his imagination. Harry cleared his throat, shot a quick look at Hermione, who took another sip as well, and directed his focus on the textbook that laid out in front of him.

In the back of his mind, he heard the clock ticking away the minutes as Harry tried to study. He listened to the faint scratching sounds of Hermione's quill as she furiously took her notes.

Then, he finally snuck a look at Hermione.

And couldn't look away.

His eyes traced the shape of Hermione's feet, up from her slender ankles to her shapely calves to her smooth thighs. Harry wondered absentmindedly what it would feel like to run his hands up her thighs and let it sneak under that skirt that hid the most delicious and sacred part--

_WAIT._

Harry tore his eyes away. Not now. Not ever. He couldn't think of her that way. Here he was, finally in the same room with Hermione after weeks of not being alone with her. She finally talked to him and he was here, ALONE, without Ron to worry about.

Harry should be thinking about friendship, not relationship...he couldn't think about how sexy Hermione looked when she studied...how she was biting her lower lip as her quill scurried across the paper. How a bit of her skin was exposed when she bent over her paper, her blouse riding up...how her skirt was a bit too short from what Harry remembered but oh, how he loved it.

_NO!_

He shook his head again and drank some more butterbeer. Some liquid will help. Harry sighed loudly, unknowingly catching Hermione's attention. He picked up his quill and began to write some notes.

Hermione knew Harry was watching her. She knew and she loved it. He was checking out her body and oh, how she wanted him to do just that.

Harry looked gorgeous, as always. He was leaning back in his chair, red tie loosened and hung around his neck, pair of slacks and a white button-up shirt that had the first two unbuttoned. His jet black hair was messy as ever but seemed to fit his profile. Her eyes drifted to something between his legs. Just _how_ big was he?

_WAIT._

What was she thinking?

Hermione had a sudden image of him making love to her. She felt the lower part of her body begin to tingle and Hermione discreetly crossed her right leg over the left.

She musn't think of him like that. She was with Ron. Harry's best friend.

She gulped down some butterbeer and wiped the remaining drips away from her mouth.

_Hmm...this butterbeer is really good._

Harry watched, intrigued, as Hermione licked away the butterbeer from her lip. It was probably an unconscious move on Hermione's part but it made him absolutely insane. He wanted to taste her lips again; it's been so _so_ long. Damn Ron.

He chugged large amount of butterbeer, not caring that some bit was dripping down his chin.

Suddenly, Harry saw himself thrusting into her as he had her against the wall. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy and she was moaning his name, loving the feeling of _him_ inside of her. His hands were everywhere, touching her in the most intimate places. And he loved it, giving her more and more--

Harry groaned out loud but immediately realized what he had just done.

"Harry?"

"Er…yeah?" He quickly sat up in his seat and made himself look busy with his textbook and papers. He heard Hermione getting up from her seat and walking over to him. Harry quickly pushed his chair in so that the desk would the evidence of his reverie.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly. She made a move so that she could put the back of her hand against Harry's forehead but he jerked away unconsciously. Hermione frowned and tried again. She wasn't helping at all. Harry closed his eyes at her touch and stopped squirming. In fact, he froze, savoring Hermione's touch of skin against his. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him to feel that part _down there_ stirring.

Hermione was surprised to feel the same as Harry. She blushed and quickly turned away.

"You're a bit warm, Harry," she said breathlessly and seductively (as Harry imagined it). "I-I'll open a window..."

He watched her as her hips swung from side to side as she walked. His eyes widened when Hermione had to bend over a bit to push open a window. He saw something. Small, but something. He wanted to see what it was _real badly_.

Hermione turned around, but it was too late for him to take his eyes off of her. She noticed his stare and was aghast to find him looking at her with lust and pure want. She suddenly felt warm, her face flustering a color pink even though she was standing right in front of the open window. She felt the cold breeze of winter coming in, but it didn't help.

Suddenly Harry turned around and muttered, "Thanks."

Hermione fanned herself and walked slowly to his side again, watching him read. Harry stiffened when her exposed thigh was so near to him. So near that his hand could reach up and touch it...

Hermione gasped and Harry realized he actually done it.

Afraid, he kept it there and lifted his head to seek Hermione's reaction. She had her eyes closed as if savoring the feel. Harry gulped and decided moved his hand down and up--as if stroking it.

"D-do you have problem with the reading?" She whispered as he touched her.

"Yes?" He answered automatically, watching as his fingers danced along her bare skin.

"Where?" Hermione leaned over the book, leaving a pretty good view of her arse to Harry. He resisted the urge to move his hand up. He noticed she was wearing cotton panties. White...nearly see through.

"There," he whispered, eyes still on her arse.

"I-I can't see, Harry." Her voice sounded nervous...vulnerable...

His whole hand stopped and grabbed the back of her lower thigh when Hermione suddenly swayed.

"Well, maybe you should get...a bit closer," he said, hoping his voice sounded husky and not scratchy. Then without a word from Hermione and in one fluid motion, Harry grabbed her by the hips and placed her on his lap so that her back was against his chest. He knew she felt his erection but didn't care. Harry wanted her to feel.

"Not what I expected but still an improvement," whispered Hermione who suddenly wiggled her bottom to try to get more comfortable. She heard Harry let out a moan and smirked. Then she frowned. Her mind was screaming, "NO! Don't let yourself fall for him...wait, that's his ERECTION...Hermione Jane Granger, get the bloody hell off your best friend's lap...don't move...no, wow...actually it feels good...

The frown slacked when she felt Harry moving his hands from her hips to her thighs. He caressed them with the lightest touch, teasing her and arousing her.

Maybe two can play the game, Harry thought cheekily, his hands continuing its adventure.

Hermione decided to act as if she didn't mind him touching her in ways that Harry shouldn't touch her. She moved again, suppressing a smile, and bent her head over the textbook.

"The Goblins resented the fact that wizards and witches were allowed use of wands and that lead to many riots in the eighteenth century. Frutigol Mazime, a well-known goblin--"

The book in her snapped shut and Hermione suddenly felt a pair of lips on the side of her neck.

"You and I both know you have no desire to study, Hermione," muttered Harry huskily as he continued to softly kiss her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed under his kisses. She giggled when he felt her teeth.

Harry smiled wickedly as he buried his nose in her hair. He undid the rubber band that held her hair in a ponytail and a mane of soft, curly brown hair fell on Hermione's shoulders. Harry loved the smell of her, so rich and so sweet.

He slid his hand from her thighs and up her sides, tickling her slightly. Deft fingers climbed from her stomach and up to her breasts where they playfully lingered. He suddenly groped her left breast through her clothes and Hermione gasped. Her hands found their way into his hair and were gripping it tightly.

Harry grinned, his mind whirling, and did it again. Same reaction only Harry found he enjoyed the way Hermione arched her back and the way his erection twitched in anticipation.

As if reading his mind, her hands snaked down and between his legs. She touched it lightly as a person would do to test the temperature of water. Harry gasped at the touch, not expecting such a bold mood. Hermione's mouth went dry when she felt his manhood--the first she ever felt and the only one she wanted to feel--hard and warm. She reached for his butterbeer, some sloshing down her chin while Harry had his head buried in her hair.

Harry smelled the sweet, honeysuckle scent that belonged to Hermione. He loved her this way. Hermione pulled her hand away, still shocked.

A hand stopped hers. She moved her bum again, as if asking a question to Harry. He responded by taking her hand and placing it back on his penis, aching and hard through his trousers.

"You can touch it," he whispered in her ear, sending yet another shiver down her spine. Hermione nodded and squeezed him through his trousers.

He gasped suddenly.

"Sorry," she breathed even though she really wasn't. Harry knew that she wasn't. It didn't hurt him; it felt _good_. He only wished he could actually feel her skin against his. Not answering Hermione, Harry gently pushed her hand.

"It's okay...but this is how you touch it. Like...this..." He stroked himself through his pants, down and up, back and forth. His breath was getting ragged at his own touch, showing Hermione exactly what he did when he was only, when curtains were closed at night, when she was in his thoughts.

Hermione was gazing downward, mesmerized as she watched him touch himself. Slowly and cautiously, she reached a hand and covered his with hers. She followed his movement, eyes glazing over with lust. She was aware of his hot breath as he panted in her ear. Aware of how he was reacting as she touched him.

Harry's head fell back against the chair as he groaned. Hands gripped tightly both sides of the arms of the chair. He felt Hermione move her back flat against his chest and her hands gripping him through his pants. Then he heard a sound that made his penis twitch in anticipation.

She was unzipping him. Slowly...too slowly. A hand slipped under his pants, past his boxers and...

Harry suddenly bucked his hips in an upward motion, gasping when her hands--both of them--wrapped around his hardened member. Hermione inhaled when she realized how big it was. She squeezed it experimentally.

Harry moaned and buried his head into the back of her neck, his lips kissing it. His hands began to move against his will, slipping underneath her skirt again. If she was allowed to touch him, so was he. He stroked her inner thighs, causing Hermione to move again. A hand went up to push her hair away from her neck and the other continued its adventure down below. Harry planted a light, featherly kiss at the side of her neck and knew she liked it when he heard her whimper. In turn, Hermione's hand began to move again, stroking his member up and down.

Trying to distract himself, he closed his eyes began to suck on her neck and realized Hermione had lolled her head to side to give him more room. He bit her, wanted to see--no, _feel--_how she liked it. Her stroke began to pick up pace which caused Harry to place his kisses elsewhere.

Meanwhile, as his lips ravaged Hermione's neck, his hand had left the inner thigh and seeked a deeper prize. He slid it up, under her skirt, until he reached the part between her legs. He felt cotton (her panties) and something very, _very _wet.

His hand pressed against a spot and he felt her arch her back away at the sudden touch.

"You like that?" He growled, doing it again and causing the same reaction.

"_Yes," _Hermione moaned, squeezing with her hands again. Harry's eyes clenched shut. Trembling from the building tension he felt inside, his fingers pushed aside her panties and finally, oh _finally, _he felt a batch of hair that he knew covered his prize. He balled his fingers into a fist and rubbed his knuckles against the slit.

"_You're so wet_," he whispered in her eyes, breathless from her ministrations and what he was currently doing to her.

Hermione gasped and her hands flew away from Harry's penis. Harry was a bit annoyed at this but then Hermione _moved_. She slid herself forward along his lap, hands gripped on the desk in front of her. He buried his head in her neck again, swallowing hard from the reaction that she was getting out of him.

And then suddenly something changed. Hermione stiffened as Harry did.

Slowly, Hermione turned around in his lap. Her legs spread so that they were on either sides of his hips. She felt him at her entrance, poking through her panties and whimpered as she thought of it going through her. She clasped her hands on his shoulders, closing her eyes momentarily. When she opened them, Harry saw want, lust, and hunger in her eyes.

Their lips crashed together in one...and this eventually led to other things...

Lavender observed the clock on the wall of the Gryffindor Common Room. Parvati, her best friend, leaned against the back of the couch, waiting as well.

Dean, Seamus, and Neville came down to the dormitory.

"Hey honey...where's Harry? We can't find Hermione. She never returned from her study session with him."

Seamus shrugged and looked at his friend. Dean looked confused. "Harry's fast asleep. Curtains all closed and..." he stopped. Realization sparked in his eyes and he exchanged an alert glance with his girlfriend.

It all clicked in their heads at the same time. All five Gryffindors raced up the stairs of the Boy's Dormitory, stopping once they came to Harry's bed. The red drapes were together, hiding something behind it.

Lavender gulped and glanced with a scared expression at her friends. Dean nodded and they stepped forward together. Lavender shakily extended her hand and quickly gripped the curtains. She took a deep breath and pushed it aside.

There, lying in bed and sleeping _together_ in each other's embrace was Harry and Hermione.

And they were naked.

"Oh, bugger."


End file.
